


Alone

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [35]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discord prompts, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Wild was like the stars.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Alone

Wild lies on his back. He yawns lazily as he stares up at the stars. They twinkled with seemingly delight and they were so close together.

But Wild- Wild knew better.

They weren't twinkling with delight.

They were twinkling because they want attention.

Because they're alone.

Just like him.

He's alone, like those stars. He feels like he's thousands of miles away from the nearest person and he just can't get close to people.

He's just like the stars

Right?

“Wild!” Twilight calls. Wild perks up and looks at his mentor.

He stood over him with a fond smile on his face. 

Wild held a realization that he was like the stars.

But he can have a whole galaxy.


End file.
